fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 1.1.5
Version: 1.1.5 * Date: 18th November 2009 * Forum thread: http://forums.fallenearth.com/fallenearth/showthread.php?t=28341 General * Added a notification to tell players when their new promo items are in their packs. * Made it impossible to invite horses and vehicles to teams. * Fixed the problem with clans becoming leaderless if a player was made leader while logging out. * Fixed a bug with horses and vehicles disappearing when the player relogs. * Prevented players in the tutorial from creating a team or being invited to one. * Added a message for server shutdowns to the center of the screen. * Changed active effects to obey the "dead" state when dealing with horses and vehicles. * Fixed a rare bug in the auction system where a mailed item could not be accessed if there was a recent server deadlock. * Fixed the 'My Bids' auction page to show stack counts and charges correctly. * Fixed an auction bug where you could only see the first 30 of your auctions or bids. * Added support to customize the expiration time on CoD mail. * Added the current condition and minimum use of items to vault containers. * Added a 60 degree buffer zone for shopkeepers turning to face players. * Fixed an issue with regeneration sickness not always being applied. * Prevented recipes from recognizing items flagged as Precious as valid components and consuming them. * Fixed recipes to correctly apply facility bonuses on pending items when the player logs out. * Added a fix to make repair kits pull the lowest available applicable kit instead of the first one out of your sack. * Allowed the camera to look up and down with the mouse in first person and emote stances. Graphics Engine * Prevented the terrain in the far plane from flickering when a character is moving. * Fixed an issue with the muzzle flash sometimes getting stuck on the screen. Resources * Arranged for several animations to unload when unused for some time, which helps with total memory. UI * Added Body, Mind, and Reflex saves to the gear display. * Added new mail support to specify the number of days before a COD item expires. * Updated the new mail interface to include a dropdown menu for selecting between sending chips and COD. * Updated the mail inbox to show the expiration time for all messages. * Fixed a possible crash from exiting after auctioning an item that was on the Action Bar. * Fixed a possible crash from exiting with the waypoints window open. * Fixed an issue where weapons were not being holstered or wielded correctly when dragged between the hands and the equipment slot. * Fixed some issues with the Recipes window not showing the correct component counts. * Fixed some issues with the Recipe filters and scrollbar not updating correctly. * Fixed an issue where Attribute previewing would be off by one after the player looked at an Attribute and then selected an alternate one. * Fixed an Attribute rounding error in Tradeskills. * Fixed the Town Event window to show a scrollbar when needed. * Fixed the mission window to show 'Ready' missions when entering the game. * Adjusted the default position and font size for the screen message. * Fixed the mission complete sound to play only if a mission is successfully completed. Mounts * Updated the vehicle suspension system to allow vehicles to stay airborne when driving off small cliffs. * Updated the horse sliding to more accurately detect gaps on objects and avoid oscillations. * Increased the Strength of the Challenger and Franklin's Riders Horses to 200. All new horses will already use the new stat. Combat * Altered the reticle size so that it is affected while jumping. * Fixed the knockdown animation so it doesn't cycle if the player is also stunned. Category:Patch notes